The Bond Between Two Souls
by mrmustacheperson
Summary: [Mirajane X Natsu] Sorry, first fanfiction. Don't really have a summary. But if you give this fanfiction a shot, I'm sure you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so take it easy. And since its my first, I don`t know how this is going to go so bare with me. I will update as frequently as I can. And there will be lemons. You have been warned...**

_"Oh my god, he`s so CUTE when he fights like that" _Mirajane thought while watching Natsu fight with Gray. And of course Erza _had_ to come in and "discipline" the both of them. Even when they were young, Mira always liked Natsu ever since she saw him the first day she was in the guild. And her feelings haven`t changed till this day.

"Hey Erza, let`s fight! I bet you that I could beat you!" he said with confidence.

"Oh really?" the scarlet head replied.

"And to make things interesting, how about a wager?" Natsu said which got the entire guild`s attention.

"I`m listening " she said while trying to think what the wager would be.

"Whoever loses has to be the winner`s slave for a week without resistence" he said while smirking. Everyone was shocked at this wager except for Mira and Erza. _"Oh the things I could do to that sexy DragonSlayer" _they both thought and started getting nosebleeds.

"Uh, Erza? Did you hear me?" Natsu said while waving his hand back and forth in front of Erza`s face.

"Oh sorry, yeah. I`ll take that wager." she said.

"Me too!" Everyone turned to the barmaid and paled at the thought of Mira torturing Erza. But what they didn`t know was that she was in it for Natsu.

"Alright! Two on one! I`ll definitely get stronger!" Natsu yelled. Everyone couldn`t help but smile at the fire mage and his antics of picking fights.

"Then it`s settled. Natsu will fight Erza and Mirajane" Makarov said.

"Master! You were listening?" Mira asked?

"Of course. I was sitting at the bar the entire time" he said kind of offended. Everyone`s sweat dropped at how they didn`t notice the short Master the entire time.

After that was settled, Natsu went to train with Happy in the woods. After 3 hours, they decided to take a lunch break and go fishing. What they didn`t expect was Mirajane laying on the ground holding a picture of Natsu while kissing it and moaning his name.

"Oh Natsu, don`t fall for Erza that whore. Come with me and we`ll live happily ever after in a cottage and have sex every day and raise 30 kids" she said over and over. Natsu almost passed out at the thought that Mirajane was so obsessed over him. Happy on the other hand was rather excited to know that Mira liked Natsu because she cooks the best fish. And to eat that mouth watering fish every day for the rest of his life was absolute heaven beyond compare.

"She liiiikes you" Happy said while rolling his tongue. Natsu`s sweat dropped and decided that they should skip lunch which got Happy upset causing him to complain and groan loudly. Mira heard the commotion and walked over. What she didn`t expect was to see the man she had a crush on for more then 10 years standing in front of her with a stunned face.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing here?' she said hoping he didn`t see anything.

"U-uh, you do realize this is where I come to fish right?" he said nervously avoiding eye contact. Of course she knew. That`s why she was there in the first place. She wanted to roll around in the spot where Natsu sits. (I said she was obsessed. I didn`t lie did I? And in a weird way too. *Shivers*) But she noticed that he was avoiding eye contact and knew that he saw everything. "_Shit, I knew it was risky"_ she thought.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Mira said while breaking the silence.

"U-uh, no thanks Mira. I-I`m actually gonna go home now" he said as he ran away Happy not too far behind. "_Great. There goes my chance to marry him and have 30 kids" _she thought. _"No. I will win him. I won`t lose him to Erza" _she said in her mind. So she then decided to check (stalk) him and see his reaction to what happened.

She got to his house and was surprised to see that the door was open. ( By the way it`s 12am right now ). She silently opened the door further to see her DragonSlayer. She then saw him on the couch sleeping while holding on to Happy. She got a blanket to cover them both and just stared at his closed eyes. "_He`s so cute when he sleeps. Wait, when is he not cute?" _she thought to herself and giggled quietly. Mirajane kissed his forehead and then walked quietly out of his house while locking the door.

" Have a good night of sleep Natsu Dragneel. You`re gonna need it" referring to tomorrows fight. She then left for her own home. At that same time, a woman was watching from afar at how Mirajane snuck into Natsu`s house and how she liked Natsu.

"Not on my watch whore. Natsu Dragneel is mine" the woman said while walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,the guild was as Natsu would say "all fired up" about the fight that`s going to happen in around 5 minutes. Erza was waiting as well as Mirajane for the arrival of Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Happy, where is Natsu?" Erza asked the blue exceed.

"He said he was coming and told me to head here first." He replied a little worried. Then after those 5 minutes, Natsu came with his head down.

"Hey flame brain, hope you get hurt in this battle" Gray said to Natsu. Natsu simply didn`t reply which got him angry. "Oi asshole, what`s the matter with y-" . Gray stopped midsentence because Natsu punched Gray right in the stomach which caused him to spit out blood and gasp for air. The entire guild was in shock as well as Master Makarov. Natsu just kept walking keeping his head down like earlier and went inside the guild and got a job request from the board.

"Did he forget about the fight?"

"No way. This Natsu we`re talking about"

"Yeah but what`s going on?" Natsu finally replied.

"I`m not fighting" he said coldly still keeping his head down. Makarov noticed this and walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu, look at me in the eye and say that you don`t want to fight again" the master said. Natsu didn`t move. "Are you going to fight or not?" Makarov asked again. Natsu tried to kick Makarov which the master dodged and grabbed his head and pulled it back. (Imagine Master baptising Natsu)

"Clear this soul from the deathly shadows and and send them back to the one it follows " Makarov said while black smoke was coming out of Natsu`s mouth and eyes. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was out cold on the ground while Mira and Erza ran up to him.

"Natsu, NATSU!" they both screamed.

"Don`t worry. Natsu is fine. He will need plenty of rest before he fully recovers" Makarov stated.

"What happened?" asked Mira while laying Natsu`s head on her lap.

"He was possessed by a Shadow Spirit. In other words, he was being mind controlled by someone or something. Shadow spirits are like henchmen" he explained seriously.

"Why would anyone do this?" Erza asked obviously worried.

"I don`t know but it is very likely that he will get possessed again if he goes back to his home or if he is left alone. He will stay here in the guild`s infirmary until the threat is dealt with." Makarov said. "Until then, we need a team that will stay with Natsu in order to protect him" the tiny master said." The rest of us will find the person responsible for possessing Natsu. I myself will join the search" he stated. Everyone nodded understanding the situation. "The team that will protect Natsu is as follows" Makarov started. "Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, and Gray Fullbuster." he said.

"NANI! Why do I have to protect HotHead?!" Gray shouted clearly mad. Erza then smacked Gray in the head with the hilt of her sword which sent him flying across the guild destroying some chairs and tables.

"Now enough chatting, get Natsu to the infirmary." the master said.

"AYE!" the team shouted, except Gray who was still in the wall.

"Alright, lets MOVE OUT?" said Gildarts. Everyone was walking out of the guild while the team was watching the guild leave to get the person who possessed Natsu.

After they left, the team was silent knowing that the situation was pretty bad because Natsu wasn`t breathing well and he was shaking. Mirajane and Erza were holding his hands. Mira holding his left while Erza was holding his right. Natsu said a few things but it was hard to understand. So they decided to shrug it off. But the shaking became violent until Gray and Cana had to hold him down. But he was shaking so much that he ended up on the floor crawling up in a ball and shivering. At this point, Mirajane started breaking down crying knowing she couldn`t help the man she held so dear to her heart. They picked Natsu up and put him on the bed and he stopped shaking.

"So how do you guys think it`s going for the guild?" Gray asked breaking the silence.

"Hopefully they found something or atleast a decent lead to follow" Cana said.

BACK WITH THE GUILD- The guild searched all of Magnolia for a trace for the person that possessed Natsu. They searched bars, stores, markets, Natsu`s house, even the forest. They searched all over and counldn`t find a single clue.

"Master, we searched all of Magnolia. We couldn`t find anything." Gildarts said to Makarov. Makarov was meditiating deeply. Gildarts saw the look on his face and knew that something was up. "What`s wrong master?" Gildarts asked worrying.

"We are looking in the wrong place." Makarov said while his eyes remained closed. Gildarts was shocked to hear that they had spent so much time searching in the wrong place.

"Then where should we be searching?" Gildarts asked nervously. There was a moment of silence while everyone was waiting for Master`s answer.

"The Guild ". He said seriously and got up to walk towards the guild building. Everyone ran back to the Guild to only find an Erza lying down, Mirajane on top of a table, Gray hanging his body off of the second floor, Cana through the wall, and the Infirmiry door replaced with a giant hole.

1 HOUR BEFORE- The team protecting Natsu consisting of Erza, Mirajane, Gray, and Cana were sitting next to Natsu`s bed side. Gray and Cana protecting the door, Erza guarding the window, and Mirajane laying her head on Natsu`s stomach sleeping. The guards would alternate when to rest every hour. It had been 3 hours since the incident and so Cana went first, Erza second, and Mirajane third. Gray was about to rest when they all heard footsteps. But only one pair of footsteps.

"Get ready. This may be the person who possessed Natsu" Cana said. The others nodded waiting for the figure to come closer. The footsteps got up to the door then stopped. Mirajane changed into her Satan Soul takeover, Erza in her BlackWing armor, Gray in a stance with ice swords, and Cana holding cards in a stance similar to Gray`s.

Then suddenly, a magic circle appeared under all of them and they telaported into the main hall of the Guild where a womanly figure with amazing curves that could rival Mirajane`s was in a red robe with her hood up covering her face was standing in front of them about 20 feet. Mira was the first to notice that Natsu was not transported with them. (Obviously)

"Hey you bitch, where is Natsu?!" Mira yelled. The woman just started laughing, almost seductively, and they all were about to strike until she spoke.

"Don`t worry Mirajane. Your precious Natsu or should I say MY Natsu is very safe. Don`t worry. I don`t intend to harm him. I intend to rape him. Maybe even marry him" she said. Erza was mad. Very mad. But not as much as Mirajane. Erza just started developing feelings for the young DragonSlayer while Mira has had feelings for him ever since they were kids. So she tried to punch her only for the woman to simply grab her fist and throw her across the room. As for Erza, Gray, and Cana, they all charged at her attacking at the same time only for her to simply step to the side as if it were a ball coming for your face. "My my, you three are very strong. But don`t think you can beat me so easily." the women said tauntingly. They were all completely drained of their magic power and were about to pass out. "I would love to stay and talk about the wedding but I gotta go" she said and smoke puffed up and when it cleared, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is FairyTail...**

"So this is Fairy Tail" Mirajane said while her siblings Elfman and Lisanna were not far behind. Elfman had white hair like his siblings. He was pretty average weight and height for his age, wore a blue suit, and didn`t like to fight. He was the middle child of the three Strauss siblings. Lisanna, the youngest, was tiny petite girl with short white hair and was wearing a pink dress with red shoes. "Doesn`t seem like the destructive guild the townspeople were talking about" she said. Just then, a giant hole was created where a young boy with salmon hair flew right in front of them and another young boy with black hair, and only in his boxers, also flew in front of them.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Lisanna said to the Salmon head as Elfman helped the boy in his boxers.

"Yeah. Thanks" he said while rubbing his head and giving her a warm smile. Mirajane, at the time the devil, didn`t bother to look at the Salmon head until that bright smile appeared. Both her and Lisanna`s hearts stopped and they both looked at each other trying to hide their blush but also gazing into each others` souls. "_He`s mine" _Mira thought while glaring at Lisanna. "_No, he`s MINE" _Lisanna replied in her head. The three boys just stared at the sisters confused on what was going on.

"So you two are from Fairy Tail right?" Elfman asked.

"AYE!" they both said in unison. Surprisingly, they weren`t fighting.

"Do you mind if my sisters and I join your guild?" Elfman asked nervously.

"Of course! The more the merrier right?" Gray said with a smile.

"Thank you" Elfman replied. "What are your names" he asked.

"I`m Natsu and he`s Gray" Natsu said. This was actually the first time when Natsu called Gray by his name which rarely ever happened. "What about you?" Natsu asked.

"I`m Elfman, the girl in the black is my older sister Mirajane and the other girl is my younger sister Lisanna" Elfman replied more casually knowing that he had met two trust worthy people.

"Cool. We`ll get you guys settled in" Gray said followed by Elfman.

"Hey Mirajane, Lisanna, you two coming?" Natsu asked. Just hearing his voice made both of them blush.

"_OH MY GOD! HE KNOW`S MY NAME ALREADY!"_ they both screamed in their minds. Then Mira started thinking naughty thoughts about her and Natsu and got a nose bleed.

"Jesus, you`re getting a nosebleed. Come on, I`ll yet you a towel" Natsu said while holding Mira`s hand. She was going to pass out from the warmth of Natsu`s hand which sent shivers through her spine leaving Lisanna jealous running after them while Mirajane was sticking her tongue out at her. When they got to the guild, everyone was silent. No one moved. Then master came in.

"Hello there. I`m Master Makarov. How may I assist you?" he said cheerfully.

"U-Um, can my siblings and I join your guild Master Makarov?" Mirajane said nervously thinking he might say no.

"OF COURSE! THE MORE THE MERRIER! LET US CELEBRATE! TO THE NEW RECRUITS! Makarov shouted while the guild all cheered in delight.

"_Well that was unexpected" _Mira thought as a certain Salmon head walked up to her with a towel to wipe off the excess blood.

"Here" he said with a grin. She blushed a bright red and thanked him trying to avoid eye contact. Lisanna saw this as the perfect chance to make her move on Natsu.

"Hi, my name is Lisanna. I`m Mira-nee`s sister. Can I be your friend?" she said with a slight tilt of her head making her seem innocent.

"Well hi Lisanna. I`m Natsu Dragneel. And of course you can be my friend." he said while smiling.

"_Yes"_ she thought. "_Now I have a better chance with Natsu then Mira-nee" _Lisanna thought smirking.

"Can we play a game Natsu-kun?" Lisanna asked cheerfully?

"What do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Let`s play house" she said while dragging Natsu out of the guild. Mira just saw all that happen right in front of her. The boy she fell in love with, or a teen`s perspective of love, was running away with her sister to who knows where. She then decided to follow them to "play" with them. More like play with Natsu.

She then found Natsu and Lisanna in the woods next to a lake. She just wanted to push her sister in that lake and take Natsu for herself but restrained herself and just walked up to them.

"Oh hey Mirajane, what`s up?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you for a minute" she said.

"Of course. I`ll be right back Lisanna" he said Lisanna smiled and said ok and when he wasn`t looking sent a death glare at Mirajane.

"So what`s on your mind Mira? Wait, can I call you Mira?" he asked.

"Of course Natsu. You can call me whatever you want" she said smiling. "And anyway, do you mind if I play house with you? I just want to make sure Lisanna is okay at all times" she lied.

"Well of course. It`s only natural to protect your siblings." he replied. So then they walked back.

"Lisanna, I`m gonna let Mira join us playing house okay?" he asked. Of course it wasn`t okay! She wanted Natsu all to herself! But she didn`t want Natsu to think of her as selfish or possesive. So she reluctantly agreed to let Mirajane join the game.

"So who am I?" Natsu asked.

"You can be my husband Natsu while Lisanna can be the mean mother in-law" Mirajane said instantly hugging Natsu`s arm.

"_Crap, maybe I am going to fall behind Mira after all..." _Lisanna thought and continued to play.

PRESENT DAY- "Mira, MIRA!" screamed Macao. Mirajane woke up in the guild around broken tables and chairs and found everyone staring at her.

"You okay Mira-san?" Levy asked

"Yeah" she replied coldly knowing what happened. She couldn`t believe that she lost against that women. But what upset her the most was the fact that she let Natsu, her only love, to be kidnapped so easily while she was knocked out as well as her teammates. All Mira wanted to do was cry in a corner and be left alone for the rest of her life. But she couldn`t. That`s not what Natsu would do. He would never. But she couldn`t. That`s not what Natsu would do. He would never give up on the people he loves. Ever. So she had to do the same. For Natsu.

"Do we have any leads?" Mira asked coldly.

"Sadly no. The person we were looking for was at the guild the entire time. I knew there was someone here that wasn`t supposed to be, I could sense it" Makarov stated while everyone listened intently. "I just couldn`t put my finger on it".

"It`s alright, we`ll find him." Wakaba assured Mirajane.

"Yeah, we went through some pretty tough times and we`re still here right?" Gildarts stated while everyone agreed.

"Yosh, enough talking. Let`s go get our idiot back" Gray said while everyone cheered.

"AYE" the entire guild screamed at the top of their lungs and went out to find Natsu.

**Secret Location-LEMON START**

Natsu woke hazily. He looked around only to find himself to be chained to a wall completely naked. "_WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE AM I!?" _Natsu screamed in his head. "_Wait, I could just break out of these chains. Duh." _the DragonSlayer thought. "Karyu No TEKKEN!" he screamed. Nothing happened. "Eh?" was all the pinkette could say.

"You think I didn`t prepare for that? Those chains keep you from using magic. The Magic Council uses them. Pretty cool eh?" the figure said while it slowly walked up to him.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly glaring at the figure to find out it was a woman.

"That doesn`t matter right now." she said.

"What do you want from me?" Natsu asked still glaring at the woman. All she did was laugh.

"I want you" she said seductively while taking off the robe and hood that was covering her gorgeous face and sexy body. The woman had golden hair with dashing ocean colored eyes that could rival Mira`s. Her body had all the right curves with a big bust and amazing ass. She was drop dead gorgeous. "My name`s Yuki by the way" she said while putting her breasts in Natsu`s face. All he did was blush furiously in her soft tits while trying to hold the urge to keep his "friend" down. For now.

"Do you like it Natsu-kun dear?" Yuki said seductively. "I`ve been waiting for this day" He couldn`t really say anything because of the position he was in right now. But when he did, he tasting the smooth flesh making him to have a nosebleed while Yuki just moaned loudly.

"_No, down boy" _Natsu said in his mind, but it was too late. His member was erect and he couldn`t do anything. Yuki noticed the hard piece of flesh and brushed it between her legs letting out a moan.

"_It`s a lot bigger than I thought " _Yuki said in her mind while noticing it was around 10 to 12 inched long.

"Excited now aren`t we?" Yuki said trying to lure him in as much as possible while smiling. She backed up slowly and sat on the floor groping her tits while putting her feet between Natsu`s friend. Yuki slowly moved  
>her feet back and forth causing the Fire Mage to moan himself. He couldn`t help it. It felt so good. Of course he knew it was wrong but that thought was floating away ever so slowly.<p>

"So, do you like my feet Natsu-kun?" Yuki purred. Natsu nodded slightly which gave more confidence to Yuki making her more aggressive. The sensation of Natsu`s cock between her feet gave her an orgasm so large that a Vulcun could drown in it. "Well, since you haven`t climaxed yet, why don`t we try something else babe?" she said still recovering from her first orgasm.

"Uh…" was all Natsu said before Yuki interrupted.

"Cool. How about we do this" Yuki said while stroking Natsu`s member. She was still amazed at it`s size that she wanted to try something. She giggled and began sucking on Natsu`s cock passionately. Natsu could only watch the blonde do her magic while trying to contain his moans. But he couldn`t help it, so he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth causing Yuki to gasp for a moment. Then she pulled back and smiled at Natsu. She then took down all his length while Natsu whipped his head back at the amazing treatment. Hearing Yuki gag on his cock only made it more pleasurable and made his lust for sex grow.

"Yuki, I`m cumming" Natsu barely got out.

"Yes, cum on my face. I want your hot white sticky seed all over me" Yuki moaned while opening her mouth. The cum shot out of Natsu`s dick and covered her left eye, right nostril, her neck and hair, and filling her mouth and tits. At that, Natsu was out cold for the night. "_Damn, there is so much. I have cum for days. I guess it wouldn`t hurt to keep going" _Yuki thought until the door burst opened only to find Mirajane and the rest of the guild looking at the cum covered beauty. "_Shit" _Yuki thought while trying to make a run for it. But it was no use, she was surrounded by all the guild members.

Mira walked up to her and gave her a cold gaze as well as the rest of the girls. The guys were too busy wiping off the blood on their noses. But all that came to mind in Mira`s head was why was there so much cum on Yuki`s face and not hers. "Yuki Canoboe, you are hear by arrested for kidnapping and raping" Mira said while coldy staring at Yuki.

"_Shit, she knows who I am. How? Wait, Mako. That son of a bitch, I`ll deal with him later" _Yuki thought trying to look as calm as possible. The council guards showed up, gave her a robe and set off to the prison.

**Earlier**

The guild was walking around Magnolia when Mira bumped into a man with a hood on. 

**"**I`m sorry sir. I was in a hurry" she replied.

**"**Go to 115 Maxis Street. You`ll find your friend there." The man said.

"Who are you?" Mira asked as everyone was listening closely. "And why are you helping us?"

"Let`s just call it a favor." He said as he walked off. "And it`s Mako by the way" he replied to the question and vanished into thin air.

"Well no time to lose, let`s go" Mira shouted.

"How do you know to trust this guy?" Cana asked.

"Do you have any leads?" Mira asked causing everyone to stay silent. "Exactly. Now let`s go".

( Hehehe, Call of Duty Zombies reference in their )


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time so hopefully there are still people brave enough to read this shit. Anyway, life got in the way, getting teacher recommendations, first year of High School next year, yata yata yata. This is just gonna be a short chapter cuz my computer is being a piece of crap but hope you guys like this chapter. By the way, might start a Naruto fanfic cuz I've always wanted to do one. NOW ON TO ZE STORY!**

"Hehehe, did you see that girl's ass? UMPH! What I'd give to get me some of that" Macao said perversely while Wakaba's thoughts as well as the rest of the male population of the guild were not far from his own. This of course gave many of them nosebleeds as well as icy glares from the girls.

"Macao, what have I told you about keeping your thoughts to yourself? You wouldn't want to let Romeo and your wife know about this now would you?" asked Mira in a sinister sweet voice with an despicable glint in her eyes. Like any other man's reaction at the mention of their wife, Macao paled and quivered knowing all too well what she would do. They'd never find a body. As Macao was left to his shivering and the men left to their silent thoughts, not paying attention to what Mira had said, Mira smiled sweetly and walked away. As she walked away, she could only think of one thing:

_"Natsu"_

**Next Morning**

He felt like shit. Scratch that. He felt great. Actually, fuck it cause I have no idea how he feels and neither does he. Anyway, Natsu just woke up and now he's starting to remember all of the events from last night. _All, _the events. He is just so confused. He doesn't know whether to feel like crap for getting raped like that, or great cause it felt, well, great. But the more he thought of it, this girl seemed vaguely familiar. The blonde hair, blue eyes, it was on the tip of his tongue.

_"Yuki Conoboe, huh?"_ he thought. Then he realized something, his friend was awake. _"FUCK YOU MORNING WOOOOOD"_ Natsu thought as he tried to force his friend into his pant leg. And that's when he heard the door creak open.

"Natsu? You awake yet? I brought you some bre-" Mira started before her eyes fell on something _very _interesting. An outline of what looks to be the male reproductive organ under the sheets of the bed with Natsu's hand under the sheets as well. _"Ku ku ku, seems like Natsu needs a little help ne?" _Mira thought perversely with a sexy smirk before she heard him say:

"M-m-m-mira! T-this isn't what i-it l-looks like" Natsu pleaded, trying to convince her that he wasn't doing anything strange. Of course, his pleads fell on deaf ears and instead of getting the response he was expecting, like for her to walk out of the room, Mira climbed onto the bed and did something he never thought her older sister figure and long time friend would do.

**Short Lemon Start**

She out her hand under the covers and gripped his cock. This action caused the intended action of him flinching but letting out a small uncontained groan. Mira then started to stroke his member a little faster. She then put her entire head under the sheets and licked the tip which had a little pre-cum oozing out of it.

"M-mira, what are y-you doing?" Natsu asked in between his small and uncontrolled moans.

"Well I'm gonna suck your big fat juicy dick if you haven't realized that already" She said before she took the whole 12 inches into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down while making gurgling noises which only intensified the amazing sensations he was feeling at the moment. Natsu thought he wasn't going to die just from embarrassment, but also from the majority of the men in all of Fiore. Unfortunately or fortunately, whatever floats ya boat, Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by Mira pulling the top of her dress down ever so slowly. After what seemed like decades and decades of endless waiting, he was finally able to see what thousands upon thousands of men would kill for: the breasts of Mirajane Strauss.

*pop* "N-natsu *slurp* I n-need your *lick* c-cum" she begged as she started to graced him with a tit job that could only be granted by a goddess. With each slurp came a clap from those monstrous breasts only increasing the pleasure for both of them. After about 10 minutes of this heavenly treatment, Natsu wasn't able to hold on any longer.

"M-mira, I-i'm gonna c-cum" Natsu moaned out.

"Y-yes N-Natsu *slurp* g-give me all o-of your thick *slurp* b-baby juice *spit* c-cum all over m-me *stroke* b-bath me N-Natsu" Mira barely got out. And bathe her he did. He released gallon after gallon in her mouth, which she greedily swallowed, and filled up her stomach where she looked like she was around 3 months pregnant with some cum overflowing her mouth and also coming out of her nose. Natsu pulled out and came onto her hair, face, tits, and basically covered her head to toe in his "baby juice" as she called it. After that, he fell back onto the back and fainted from exhaustion. While Natsu was busy sleeping, Mira was trying to scoop up as much cum as she could and smear it all over her or drink the salty semen with a fucked silly expression on her beautifully covered face. After around 5 minutes, she finished her feast and snuggled into Natsu's warm chest and wondered blissfully for what was to "cum" the next day.

**Short Lemon End**

**WHOO! That was really short, but since summer is right around the corner, I'll hopefully have more time to update this fic and hopefully start a new project. Hope you guys liked that lemon and until next time.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO IDIOTS WHO STILL READ THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FANFIC! As you can see I changed the name of the story. Why? Cuz I can. Besides, "Mirajane X Natsu" was only temporary cuz I couldn't come up with anything at the time. Anyway, I have an excuse for my absence. Whether it's good or not is up to you guys. SOOOOOOOOO, I've already said that this will be my first year of high school and of course there is summer work that goes with it. WOOHOO... *sigh*. Not gonna go into details but that shit is stressful so most of my time has been either occupied with that or just everyday things. So to make it up, I've written a short little chapter for you guys. When I get the time, I'll try to make these longer. ****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IMPLIES RAPE AND VARIOUS OTHER MATURE SCENARIOS RIGHT OFF THE BAT! IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THINGS LIKE THAT PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Please read AN at end of chapter.**

Cold...

That's all she felt...

A blanket of snow, surrounding her frail body, as if it was slowly crawling under her skin little by little. She was laying in the snow unmoving, rags for clothes, barely hanging onto her body, barely clinging onto her frame like how she was barely hanging onto life. She could hear them in the distance. Their barbaric shouting and yelling, trying to find her. She shivered at the thought of them, those, _monsters_, she couldn't bring herself to think about what they've done to her. As she lifted her head, she could see countless amounts of snow, on the hills, on top of trees, relentlessly falling from the sky. So beautiful, yet deceivingly so despicable. As she turned around, her eyes widened in panic, as she saw those monsters coming closer and closer. She tried to get up, but she could only go so far with all of her injuries as well as frostbite.

"_I'm so close, the town isn't that far, I can see the lights from here, please Kami-sama"_ the girl thought.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Looks like one of our pets has run off. We can't have that now can we? We still haven't finished our daily _playtime_ now have we?", drooled one of the men. There was at least 6 men, all wearing what looked to be a bandit uniform with a few scars on there skin here and there. They all looked at the girl with their disgustingly roaming eyes filled with uncontrollable lust. She froze, she was paralyzed, she realized that this was it. She was so close, so close to freedom from that terrible, terrible place. She had finally lost hope.

"_Looks like Kami-sama didn't answer my prayers after all" _she thought depressingly. As this was happening, the men already began undressing her from her rags as they all pulled out their cocks. They were a disgusting 10 inches (25.4cm) and it was obvious that they used some type of steroid or drug in order to artificially enlarge them. The girl looked at them with fear as she tried to shake out of their grasp. It was futile.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you guys are doing?" said a tall figure. He stood at around 5'11 (180.34cm). He sported a black vest and white trousers as well as black sandals while carrying what looked to be a traveling pack. His most distinctive feature was his salmon colored hair.

"Who the fuck do you think you are punk? We were in the middle playing with our beloved pet isn't that right bo-" one of the bandits said before he was interrupted by a flaming fist to his gut. Before the rest of them could react, the pinked haired man kicked another in the face while elbowing another in the sack. With three left, he shouted something and suddenly fire spewed out of his mouth sending them flying somewhere far into the woods. As she looked at her savior, the only thing that processed in her mind was that this figure was male, which was more than enough for her to panic. He saw this and reached out to her, as if he was trying to help. But she wasn't a fool, she would not be tricked by the same thing twice. With this logic in mind, her body acted on it's own and ran. She ran and ran. She would not go back to that hell. She wouldn't. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realize there was a tree root under the bed of snow and tripped. As she tripped, she fell down a hill and rolled to the bottom as she hit her head on a tree trunk. As she lifted her head, she saw that same figure running down the hill towards her. As she was about to slip into unconsciousness, a single tear fell down her cheek as she thought:

"_Kami-sama, how could you..."_

**So pretty dark chapter but hey, rape is a real thing. The sooner we realize it, the sooner we can prevent it. This world is filled with cruel people and I just wanted you guys to be aware of that. On a less depressing note, for those of you who read this chapter, it's pretty obvious who this chapter is about. I'll try to write when I can and I'll try to make these chapters longer. Until then...**

**Ja Ne**


	6. UPDATE: IMPORTANT

**AN: ...so... its been a while huh?... this is really awkward... ANYWAY, like the title states, this ain't no chapter, its just an update. So yeah, life is kinda getting in the way right now but I will hopefully be free next week with teacher conventions coming up. Moving on, topic 1: I will be changing this story ALOT and I mean ALOT. I might even delete this one and start a new one, I dunno, we'll see. I wanna change this into a harem kinda fic where its not just one girl cuz come on, Natsu needs dem honey buns all day er day. Sorry for the slang, its just how I talk. So yeah, I'm planning on having just a few girls, not too many. Obviously Mira is a definite as well as Erza. Lissanna is a maybe, I'll probably create a poll for that one. Topic 2: I may or may not be creating a Naruto fic. I love the Naruto franchise and I thought I'd give it a try, see how you guys like it. This will be a harem/neglected fanfic cuz seriously, Naruto needs all the love he can get in this story. It will contain lemons ( BLESS THE LEMONS ) and incest as well cuz anime incest is kinky as shit. That's pretty much it for now so until next time my fellow closet perverts:**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
